percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sierra González
Sierra González is a demigod daughter of Maya González and Quetzalcoatl. She was the leader of the Aztec Five. She is sixteen years old. History She was born at México. Her mother, Maya moved around because of her heritage. She never knew about her father, but her mother told her about the Aztec gods and mythology. She had a keychain with his dad's winged serpent form. Sierra never had a normal life, she was chased by monsters, gods and demons, but her mother saved her. At age of twelve she discovered that she has Borderline Personality Disorder. Escapers of the Pyramid Daughter of Rain and Sorrow Enemy of Underworld (Mictlan) She will travel to the Aztec Underworld, Mictlan to bring back her dead friends and demigods. She solves Mictlantecuht's riddles and escaped with the demigod bones. At the age of twenty with the help of every resurrected demigod she will rebuild Camp Aztec Appereance She has long, curly black hair, she dyed it when she came to America, before it was brown. She has hazel brown eyes and tanned skin. She is short to her age and she has some muscles, but she is scrawnyas born at México. Her mother, Maya moved around because of her heritage. Personality She has little self-esteem. She thinks that she was never loved by her mother and friends. This is a reason why she left her mom and joined to a group. After becoming the leader of the Aztec Five, she slowly lost her worries about her role in the world, but sometimes she has these feelings. She isn't the brightest person, but she uses her mind when she is in danger. She is gifted with a great mind, but she never wants to use it, only in life-death situations. She is lazy and she never cared for school or studying. She was born with Borderline Personality Disorder, that means that her attitude often changes. She is reckless, but she can control it. She is loyal, but she has twisted feelings what changes quickly. Relationships Family Maya González Quetzalcoatl José Lovers Erneso Cazares Friends Powers and Abilities As an Aztec demigod she inherited more powers from her godly parent and is stronger than an average demigod. His father, Quetzalcoatl is the god of winds, air and learning. This means that Sierra has these powers and abilities: • Borderline Personality Disorder • Superhuman Strength • Superhuman Agility ''' • '''Superhuman Durability • Superhuman Reflexes • Aerokinesis: '''As a daughter of Quetzalcoatl she can control air current and winds. So far she learned: * '''Air Blasts: She can control, and generate very powerful winds and air currents, enough to instantly knock out opponents. * * Air Solidification: Sierra has shown to be able to shape the air in different forms and shapes, from shields to containers. The strength of these air containers was shown when she contained Tezcatlipoca for five minutes on an air bure. * Seeing Air Magic/Air Current She could see any path in the air and sense when her enemies or allies are on the air, by searching amd sensing air currenrs. * Venti Control: If Sierra ever meet with a Venti she can control it. * Ropes of Wind: She can generate ropes of wind. * Tornado manipulation: For escaping from the priests of Tezcatlipoca she made a strong tornado. * Flying: She can fly with the help of the winds. She can fly only for a short time. * Airpuch: She can knock out anyone with a stronger wind attack. • Shapeshifting: to a winged "feathered" serpent. His father's favourite animal form was a dragon like serpent, who can fly and has a strong venom. Sierra when is tranformed can fly and poison anyone with serpent venom. Weapons and Equipment Sierra's favourite present from her father was the shell pendant or ehecailacocozcatl. This is a "spirally voluted wind jewel” breastplate and only Queztalcoatl, Xolotl, mexican rulers and highly ranking priests can wear this breastplate. She always uses this breastplate, sometimes she sleeps with it. Her weapon is an macuahuitl, a traditional aztec sword and she cloacks her sword with wind. Her sword is hidden by a Quetzalcoatl keychain. and mythology. She had a keychain with his dad's winged serpent form. of twelve she discovered that she has Borderline Personality Disorder. Escapers of the Pyramid Daughter of Rain and Sorrow Enemy of Underworld She will travel to the Aztec Underworld, Mictlan to bring back her dead friends and demigods. She solves Mictlantecuht's riddles